A trip to Wales
by bad.grammar.is.my.middle.name
Summary: Nico, Annabeth and Percy go to wales to get a girl so she can go to camp. Whle they are in Wales they stay in her house as one of one of her mom's experiments. They go to her school and get to know her better and I guess thats where the whole story starts
1. Chapter 1

"Wait a minute, You expect me to fly all the way to the United Kingdom just to fetch some girl so she can come to camp" This is ridiculous, there is no way that I, Nico Di Angelo , Was flying to Europe. Even if she is 'something special'.

"Come on Nico, Me and Annabeth are going and you know how much I hate flying." My idiot cousin Percy said to me.

"No, I don't have the time" I said.

"Really? What is so important that you won't come?" Damn it he's got me there.

The truth was that I don't like flying. No, scratch that, I hate flying. If Percy was just one level below the sky and didn't like flying. The for me it will be so much harder, Because I'm two levels below the sky.

"Well...you see... I-I-I have to go see my dad"

"You saw him yesterday"

"Yea but... What part of the UK are we going to anyway?"

"Wales, and don't change the subject"

"I'm not. Excuse me if I want to know where if going before I fly half way around the world"

"Okay... So does that mean you're in?" Percy asked excitedly.

I sighed then nodded.

"Great, I'll go alert Chiron that you agreed to come. We leave in three hours, when we got to wales it will be one in the morning so get some sleep now and you might want to get packing. We might be there for a while."

"Okay" Then I shuffled off but first I had one more thing to ask.

"Hey, Percy? "

"Yea?"

"What's so special about this girl anyway?"

" I don't know. Something like, one of the Gods didn't realise that the mortal they had a kid with was actually a half-blood so the girl in like three quarter God. Her name's Christie. Her mom came to camp half blood and when she was older she got pregnant by a god and had a baby. Her mom wanted a fresh start"

"oh.."

"Now go pack"

I walked back to my cabin and as usual on the way getting strange and scared looks. You see I'm a child of Hades and the people at camp still haven't accepted me. Sometimes it can be really depressing and get me really annoyed so sometime I get into fights wish the people who give me strange looks, which just earns me more scared looks and it's like a endless cycle. I never asked for it, I never asked to be a son of Hades. Do they think I like being seen as something monstrous.

It properly didn't help that my favourite colour was black. I think that adds to the whole thing. Black Jeans, Black converses, Black T's... you get the picture.

Any way, I walked to my cabin and packed then I collapsed on my bed to get some much needed sleep before I leave for... Walt-wele-Wales?

**Meanwhile on the other side of the world**

"Come on, time to get up" My mom said as she opened my door a little bit.

"Noooo" I refused.

" Come on"

"No, I feel sick" I lied.

"Yea, Okay. Now get up" Mom said. I sighed, accepting my defeat.

"What time is it? When are you leaving for London again?" I said groggily as I sat up. You see my mom's a doctor and sometimes she needs to go to London for conference meetings. She's usually gone for about a month or two.

"11 and I'm actually leaving today, Christie "

"Wait, What day is it?"

"Saturday"

"Saturday! Then why are you waking me up?"

"Is it against the law to want to see my daughter before I leave for two months?"

"Okay then... Bye. Now I'm going back to sleep"

My Mom sighed, and then it was like she just lit up. You see my mom does that. You could be in the gloomiest place in the world and them my mom walks in and then it's like the whole world lights up.

"Tomorrow you'll be getting some visitors."

"Visitors?" I said cautiously. "What do you mean?"

" I think there's three of them. Make sure they sleep in separate rooms. I'm positive two of them are together."

"Uh! Mom! Anyway why are there people coming here."

"It's just three Teen agers. Were just doing a experiment in work. We're seeing if Kids with ADHD and dyslexia act better around people with the same condition or around others."

"Just because we've got the same conditions does not mean you should volunteer us for stuff like this and besides, what are they going to do when I go to school?"

"Go with you" she said with a 'duh' in her voice.

"Oh! NO WAY!" There was no way I was going to school with some kids with disabilities. It was hard enough fitting in at school alone and actually having best friends who in America would be called the 'popular ones'. Which makes me popular and if I turn up with these kids then I don't know what will happen.

"Come on Christie, it won't be that bad, it's only for two months before you break up for the summer holidays. Besides, the two older ones won't even be in your classes; they'll be in sixth form."

"And where will the other one be?"

"Well..." Uh oh. I know that expression. She does that when she is about to say something I won't like.

"Mom..."

"Well, he's 15 too. So he is going to be in year ten with you and seeing as he won't know anybody, I've requested for him to be in all your classes."

"Why Mom! Are you purposely trying to ruin my life?"

" Of course not. Would you like going to a new school and being all alone?"

"No, but-"

"Excuses, excuses. No buts, He will be in your classes, End of story. Now give me a hug and then I have to leave."

I got up and dragged myself across my room to my mom and gave her a hug.

"Bye Mom" I said as she let go.

"Bye Bye darling. I'll see you soon"

* * *

This is just the base for the story, just so in the next chapter I can make it better, You know.

So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Should I continue or just delete it?

I have another chapter ready and after I get 5 reviews I will post it. Soo... gennemgå!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! So obiously I got 5 reviews! Thanks! Soooo here ya go!

* * *

As soon as I heard the door slam I ran to my closet. I opened it and grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, a vest top, one of those tops which are really big but only come down as far as the bottom of your rib-cage and my pit-boots. I had a date, and as much as it pains me to admit it, I'm really happy my mom woke me up or I might have been late. I have a boyfriend, His names Aaron. He's sixteen, in year eleven. He lives across the road. Which is great because when he says that he will pick me up at six or something so we can go over his house; He actually does what he says. He picks me up in the air and carries me across the road. It's sort of our own little joke.

Soon my phone rang.

"Hey, C!"

"Hey Carey" You see that is Aaron's last name.

"Oh so we're playing the last name game, well you asked for it!"

"Oh Aaron no-"

"OH CHRISTIE ROFFI! YOU'RE LIKE MY OWN BRAND OF TOFFIE!"

If you could not tell, my last name is Roffi and when we were five Aaron came up with that song, and he never forgot it.

"Okay, Okay. I get it. Listen there's no need for you to come pick me up, I forgot that my mom was going on a business trip so I've got the house to myself for n-" Then the line cut off and within five seconds there was a knock on the door.

I ran down stairs and opened the door. Of course Aaron was standing there with a massive grin on his face. He raised his eye-brows expectantly and I rolled my eyes and opened the door a bit more for him to come in.

He walked in and plopped himself on the couch. He opened his arms and I walked into them and sat down with his arms wrapped around me.

"So what's on T.V."

I grabbed the T.V. controller and flicked through the channels. There was nothing on.

"Rubbish" I said.

"I agree, How about we play on the Wii" He said excitedly.

You see, Aaron never had the easiest life. His parents were very strict. He grew up in central London. He was in one of those really posh families, he hated it but never let his parents know. When he was eleven his parents went on holiday the Egypt for their anniversary. They went on they're private jet and there was something wrong and it crashed, so Aaron came to Wales to live with his parents distant cousin and her husband. Now they were his parents opposites, they were always at the pubs drinking and leaving him alone so my mom would have him come and stay with us and things just carried on from there. Needless to say, Aaron considers this his real home and he knows where everything is and can never get bored.

"Sure" I said.

"I'll go get the game" He said and then kissed me on the forehead before running upstairs.

I got up and plugged up the Wii ready for when he comes back.

We played for around three hours. The watched a couple of movies and before we knew it, it was 11 p.m.

Aaron got up from the couch and looked out the window.

"They're still not home" He said glumly.

"You know we could have a sleep over like we used to and watch some more movies"

He sighed then nodded with a sad expression.

"You go get your stuff and get changed over your house" I said as I walked up stairs to get changed my self.

"I'll be back in a minute" I heard him say before the door closed.

I changed into my pyjamas and grabbed two sleeping bags then walked down stairs.

When he came back he was already in his pyjamas. Then I noticed there was snow in his hair and a huge grin came across my face.

"Wha-"

"COME ON IT'S SNOWING!" I screamed as I grabbed his hand and ran outside.

It was beautiful. Wales was beautiful. It looked like a picture. The hills and the snow went together perfectly. Soon enough it started to get really cold.

"Come on, let's go in, its late and cold" Aaron said and then pulled me inside.

"But I like the snow!"

* * *

So I know that was shorter than the last chapter but there will be another chapter after I get another 5 reviews! (maybe a longer one!)

Soooooo... επανεξέταση!


	3. Chapter 3

**Cardiff International Airport **

We grabbed our suitcases and headed outside.

"OH MY GODS, IT'S SNOWING" Percy Screamed.

"Wow, it's beautiful."

Annabeth was right, I looked around, everything was white. The hills, the ground, everything.

Then something hit me on the back of my head and I looked around to see Percy laughing. I grabed a hand full of snow but before I could throw it Annabeth interrupted.

"No, stop. This is not the time for fooling around. Encase you've forgotten, we've got a job too do and if we don't hurry up we wont be able to get to the girls house because there will be too much snow!"

"Jeez, okay. So did you call the taxi?"

"I called the mini-van company so there will be room for your stuff."

"good... so where is it?" Percy asked.

Annabeth stood on her tip-toes and looked over the top of the other cars.

"There it is, come on!"

We got our bags and ran to the mini bus.

"Uhhh... are you ?" Annabeth nodded.

"Come on then, hop on in, out of the cold" the large man said. We did what he said and threw our bags in the cab and hopped in.

"so where are you going then?"

"Uhh..." Annabeth then grabbed a piece of paper and began to read.

"67 Prince Albert Road"

"Ahh, I know, Woman is a doctor, Got a kid around your age." He said and nodded to me.

"How do you know the place so well sir?" Percy asked.

"Please, Please call me George, Well the woman who lives there goes to London allot and when she's gone sometimes that teenager has allot of friends over. Those kids are smart, they phone in big groups so it costs less for a ride home." He said as he started to drive.

"Huh" Percy said.

"It won't be long to get to the house, only 15 minutes"

"Great" Annabeth said.

The ride was okay. George talked with Annabeth and Percy and I sat and listened.

After a while we started to come by larger houses and then we stopped in front of one of them.

"Looks like they're sleeping, no surprise since it's half one in the morning."

"Thanks for the ride" Percy said as we grabbed our bags

"No problem, got to go. Got another pick up"

"Bye" we all said and waved

We trudged to the door and Annabeth knocked.

2 minutes later Annabeth knocked again.

"Hey seaweed brain, go look in the window" Annabeth said and Percy did what she said.

"Looks like she's having a sleep over"

"Then why cant they hear!" She said in frustration.

"Well... They're kind sleeping" Percy said and then blushed.

"Oh" I said glumly.

"Right! If they don't hear this then Nico, you can shadow travel in there and wake them up"

"Uh no?"

"uh Yea, if you don't want to freeze! It's minus 13!"

We all looked at each other for a moment. And then we attacked the door.

There was a loud bang and then the door sprang open and we tumbled in.

I groaned and rolled over. I looked up and saw two faces above me. One was a guy, his hair was light brown and was spiky at the back and smoothed at the front. He had dark green eyes.

The girl was very pretty, her hair was a dark chocolaty colour and as she bended over us all her curls fell over one shoulder. Her eyes were bright blue. It seemed like in the darkness of the night, they were the only source of light. I noticed that the boy was helping Annabeth and Percy up.

"Who the hell are you?" The guy asked as he pulled the girl slightly behind him.

"I'm Percy"

"Nico"

" I'm Annabeth and you must be Christie" Annabeth said to the girl. Ah, this must be the girl we are meant to take to camp-half blood.

"Uh, Yea" The girl said giving us all a strange look.

"Oh! You must be wondering why we're here, Didn't you Mom tell you we were coming?"

"Sorry I forgot, but I did think you were coming tomorrow, as in P.M. I suppose you're going to want some sleep"

"Not really, I mean in America we would normally be awake now anyway" Percy said.

"Yea well you're not in America so you're going to have to change your sleeping patterns while you're here."

"Oh..." Percy said with a really dumb expression on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"So where do we sleep?" I said getting to the point.

She looked at me and then turned to Percy and Annabeth. " So i'm guessing that you're the ones that are in a relationship?"

They both blushed and the nodded.

"Well then it's lucky this house in big so that you can be separated."

"Separated?" Percy said looking like a child that had just had their balloon popped.

"Mom's orders. So Aaron, You take Percy and Nico to where the spare bedrooms are so that can get settled and Annabeth can have the pullout couch in my room."

"B-but you said I could have the couch in your room and where am I going to sleep?"

"I said you could have the couch when I thought that I wasn't having guests. You can sleep in a guest room too."

"That's unfair" He whined. Could this guy get any more annoying.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Come on Annabeth" She said and started to walk, I couldent help but watch her as she walked,

"Wait a minute" He said and glared at me for a moment. Then he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards him and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes were wide open in shock and she was blushing like crazy. " Now you can go" he said.

She walked of looking slightly dazed with Annabeth trailing behind her.

"You two can follow me" He said walking off.


	4. Chapter 4

We walked in silence down the hall.

"Gods, this house is big" Percy finally said, breaking the silence.

"MmmHmmm" Aaron said.

Soon enough we were outside 3 doors.

"You there and you there" Aaron said as he pointed to two doors sharply and narrowed his eyes at us..

"We have names dude!" I snapped.

"Yea, Yea whatever" he said and turned towards the other door.

What an ass. This guy was pissing me off. I mean I'm Nico Di Angelo! The only son of Hades for Gods sake. Nobody gets to treat me like that, then I remembered how he didn't like it when I looked at Christie. Perhaps that's what will set him off.

"So that girl's your girlfriend, huh? I bet your not like this with her" I said. By now Percy was staring wide eyed at us.

Aaron froze and turned around slowly. "Shut the hell up about Christe"

"Oooh have I pressed a button?" I said childishly."Maybe I should go tell her what you're like when she's not around"

We were nose to nose by now. "You wouldn't dare" he breathed.

"You wanna bet?" I glared at him

"She wouldn't believe you anyway. I've known her longer and I've spent more time in this house than in my own home and we're perfect together. No-one can ever change that. I love her and she loved me and there is no way some guy from across the world could ever ruin it" he stared into my eyes as he said that.

I had no reply and he smirked and turned away and went into his room.

"...WOW" Percy said. "He seems pretty messed up"

"Tell me about it." I said and then walked into one of the spare rooms and crashed.

**The other side of the house**

"So..." I said.

"So do you wear uniforms at your school?" Annabeth said

"Yea, I guess we can go tomorrow and get you all uniforms" I said.

"Really? What are they like?"

"They're not bad, just a pair of trousers, the school polo shirt and a black jacket or black jumper, but you have to wear a tie because you and Percy are in sixth form."

"What exactly is sixth form?"

"That's what they call 17 and 18 year olds who are still in my school. They get a decision to either stay for sixth form or go to collage"

"Oh" She said as we stopped in front of my door and opened it.

"So here we are. I have an on suite bathroom so you can change there and the couch pulls out."

I walked in and lay down. I put my earphones in and switched them on. I fell asleep in no time.

**The next day**

I rolled over and sat up. I looked over to Annabeth and she was staring at the ceiling

"Couldn't sleep?"I asked.

"Nope, I really can't get used to the time difference."

"Well at least you should get a good sleep before school tomorrow"

"How did you work that out?"

"Well, if I don't let you go to sleep all day then you will probably collapse tonight"

"Nice plan"

"Want breakfast?" I said around the same time that her stomach rumbled.

She laughed. "Sure"

We walked out of my bedroom still in our pyjamas. We made our way to my kitchen and she sat on a stool by the table. I switched on the television that hung on the wall.

"Is music Okay?"

"Yep, that's fine"

Just before I went to start cooking the boys walked in. The boys called Percy came in with a bright smile on his face and kissed Annabeth on the cheak. The Aaron walked in and I smiled.

"I really hope your cooking because I'm starving" He said while walking over to me and wrapping a arm around my waist.

Then Nico walked in, As he did he glared at Aaron which made me glare at him. He looked at me and looked shocked. What, did he think I was going to let him glare at my boyfriend. He then sat down as did Percy.

"So wh2at do you want?" I asked them all.

"I really don't mind" Nico, Annabeth and Percy said.

I looked at Aaron and he was giving me a goofy grin.

"Oh please, not again" I said. You see, Aaron has a thing for Bacon, Sausage, Tomato, Cheese, Ham and chicken toasty's.

I sighed "Really?" I whined.

"Please,Please,Please-"

"FINE!"

"So... What's he having?" Asked Percy.

"Bacon, Sausage, Tomato, Cheese, Ham and chicken toasty."

"I'm in" Said Percy.

"Me too" Said Nico.

"You two are disgusting. Umm Christie, can I please have cereal?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure Annabeth, Will you mind getting cereal for me too while I cook, its in the cupboard " I asked.

"No problem"

10 minutes later.

"Here you go" I said while putting the food on the table and the boys dug in.

"I wuve o" Aaron said with a mouthful of food. I figured out he was saying I love you and smiled.

" I love you too" I said and sat next to him with his arm wrapped around my shoulders.

He had a satisfied look on his face and looked at Nico. What was going on between them , it was as if Aaron thought that I would run away with Nico if he didn't prove that I was his.

And trust me, I know Aaron inside out and love every part of him. The only way I wouldn't would be if he had a whole other side to him. Which is Impossible.


	5. Chapter 5

Nico POV

"Hurry up!" Christie screamed.

"Here!" Annabeth said as we all ran outside.

"So I found my mom's keys, which one of you is going to drive?"

"I can drive" I said. Her mom had a really nice car which I wouldn't mind driving.

"No you can't" She said.

"Yes I can"

"uhh..you cant!"

"Uhh... I CAN!"

"Nico, I told you when we were on the plane! It's illegal to drive when your sixteen in this country" Annabeth said and Christie had a grin on her face.

"Oh, well okay"

"Hello, don't you owe someone a apology?" Christie said.

"Nope"

"What about me?" She replied.

"What about you?" I smirked.

"Piss off!" She said.

"whatever... Wait, What?"

"Piss the Hades off!" She screamed. Annabeth, Percy and I fell silent.

"Did you just say Hades?" Percy asked.

"Yea so? My Mom says it all the time"

"Oh..."

"Right, I'll drive!" Annabeth said, quickly changing the subject.

Annabeth grabbed the keys out of Christie's hands and got into the passengers seat.

"Uhhh..what is wrong with this car?" Annabeth asked.

"Not so smart now are we?" I said.

"We sit on the right and drive on the left in this country" Aaron said. Ugh! I actually hated his voice.

"Oh well okay, this is new but i'll try it"

She got out of the car and went to the real driving seat.

"I call shotgun!" Percy screamed.

He ran to the front seat as Aaron got into the back first, then Christie then me. It was really uncomfortable in the back. We were all squished together and Aaron had his arm wrapped around Christie with his hand slightly trying to push me away.

Then something happened, like a jolt of electricity flowing down my body. I looked down to find my hand slightly overlapping Christie. I felt Christie's breath speed up and when I looked at her she had a shocked expression on her face. I looked into her eye's and we just stayed there, our eyes locked. never the car stopped. and the doors opened and we got out. I walked a bit quicker than the rest but it wasn't much longer before Christie fell into step with me.

"What was that?" She asked.

"What was what?" I decided to act dumb but failed.

"you know what I mean"

"I honestly don't know okay?"

"Okay, just stay away from me. I have a boyfriend." she said and I felt a strange feeling in the bottom of my stomach.

"Who's a jerk" I said.

"No he's not! He the most sweetest, kindest and loving person ever exactly the opposite to you!"

"You don't even know me!" I snapped.

"Good! and lets keep it that way!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

_**Now I know that was a really short chapter but I feel like I cant write allot more without knowing who Christie's Olympian parent is. No, I haven't decided but I want you guys to decide. I'll give you a choice: (just tell me the number you want)**_

_**1. Zeus**_

_**2. Poseidon**_

_**3. Apollo (i feel like these three are a bit over done but I dont mind.)**_

_**4. Hephaestus ( even though I would find that one quite difficult.)**_

_**5. Dionysus**_

_**6. Ares**_

_**Personally I like the last two the best but it's up to you.**_

_**I also would like some help with her grandparent. It has to be a female god and I;m open to any sugesstions.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Now guys I realy need more sudgestions for parents! Im really stuck. Please help, but anyway...

I was awoken in the morning to my alarm clock ringing violently.

I groaned and rolled over.

Annabeth then woke up.

"Is it t-t-time for school" she said while stifling a yawn.

" Yeap, we better get ready. You can use the bathroom first if you want"

"Thanks" she said and then shuffled of into the bathroom."

I walked to my closet.

I grabbed my favorite pair of school trousers. They were only my favorite because they were the most fitted ones. I grabbed my school polo and tucked it in to my trousers. I put on my flat silky flats and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Coming!" Annabeth said and then opened the door. I slid past her into the bathroom and closed the door.

I washed and brushed my teeth.

Now was for the important parts.

Doing my makeup and hair.

I brushed my hair so that a dark locks were falling perfectly. I then put in my small sunflower slide in to keep my bangs out of my face. I applied a small amount of concealer and pink blush. Some light eye-liner and mascara. I looked at my self in the mirror. I was ready.

I walked out of the bathroom and Annabeth wasent in the bedroom so i went downstairs. They were all sitting on the sofas eating cereal.

"Wow, you look nice" Annabeth said.

"Thanks" i said.

"So? Is everyone ready to go?" I asked.

" you going to have breakfast?" the boy called Percy said.

"No, i'll get some toast at break-time"

"Oh"

" Now lets go get Aaron so we can walk to school." I grabbed my leather jacket and thin, bright scarf.

Now, you may be wondering why I haven't said a word to Nico (you haven't? really?) well...

(flash back!)

I looked at my clock, 2 a.m., just great. There was no way I has going to get any sleep.

Then I heard a faint knock on the door. I scrunched my eye-brows, who could be knocking at this time.

I crept towards the door, trying not to wake Annabeth.

I opened I quietly. I squinted my eyes into the darkness to see Nico.

"What are you doing" I yelled but in a hushed tone.

"I-uh-well-I" He stood there awkwardly.

I had a feeling he wanted to come in so I opened the door a little bit more as an invitation.

He walked in and sat on the bed, I followed.

"Im sorry" He said. "I shouldn't of snapped and I also should of apologised when you were right earlier and I didn't agree."

"It-"

"No, let me finish. I also want to say I'm sorry for calling your boyfriend a jerk"

"Thank you for apologising, but I owe you an apology as well for saying all those things about you"

"It's fine, that's just the sort of vibe I give of.. can I just try something?" He asked. I was confused, what would he want?

He held out his hand and I knew what he wanted me to do. He wanted me to hold his hand to see If what happened earlier would happen again. slowly, I slipped my hand into his and there was this strange shock going up it. I looked at Nico and it seamed the same thing was happening to him. It wasn't painful, It was actually nice.

Then Nico slowly raised our hands and placed it against my cheek. His head was neering mine...

Now I know what your thinking, 'You've only known the guy for a day and your about to kiss him!' Well, He did give of this bad boy aura and what girl isn't attracted to a bad boy at one point in their lives?

But I did'nt kiss him, I slapped him and it felt good!

"I rake back those things I said, you are totally a jerk. How many times do I have to tell you! I have a boyfriend! Get that into your thick scull and get out!" I yelled and then fell quiet as Annabeth stirred.

"Okay" Nico said in a sad tome and left.

(back to the future) Haha

and that Lady's and gentle men is why I am going to stay away from Nico for as long as I live... I hope.

So there ya go! A slightly longer chapter

remember, send in your suggestions and review.

... what are you waiting for...adolygiad (haha, that's welsh!)


End file.
